2013.07.01 - Building History
Emma was nursing a cigarette next to an open window as she waited on her next appointment. It was still a few minutes away, but she preferred the seclusion of her office as opposed to going outside. Today was another hectic day on top of many hectic days. As every day passes she discovers how difficult it is to run Frost International, and the Academy of Tomorrow now officially known to the public. She then received an alert from the front receptionist when Carter arrives, and instructs her to direct him to her office immediately. An impromptu meeting with a Headmistress. Is this some kind of head-hunting thing? Hard to say really because Emma Frost seems to be the type that doesn't sully her hands with things. Instead of the usual leather coat and cargo pants Carter is dressed in a grey suit that doesn't hide his physical body too well as it looks a little tight. Clearly someone is a fan of the gym. The suit is topped off with a baby blue shirt and a dark blue tie that go with it okay, but he just oozes the kind of guy that isn't into suits. When the receptionist tells Carter where to go he gives a wave then knocks at Emma's door. After he's allowed in Carter offers a hand, "Carter Hall," he says refusing to call himself Doctor Hall even though this would be the apt time. "How are you today, Ma'am?" his sandy brown hair and dark brown eyes look over the attractive blond woman. She's no Shiera but Emma seems to be the type of teacher that would make many students turn their heads due to her beauty. He wondered if she picked the right profession with her model-like beauty. Emma had extinguished her cigarette just before Carter arrived and sprayed air freshener just before he arrived. She was dressed in a white well-fitted vest with no shirt and a pair of cigarette pants and boots underneath. A matching blazer was placed on the seat of her chair. A smile spread across her lips, she didn't realize he would be so ruggedly handsome in person, "Quite well, darling I'm glad you were able to come Doctor Hall. Or do you just prefer Carter? Please have a seat." "Carter's fine," he sits down then raps his fingers across the desk. "I'm all ears Miss Frost. I still wonder why you want to talk to a part-time professor from Alpha College, a two year transfer school," he gives a polite smile to the woman. Emma seated herself at her desk and made herself more comfortable, "Emma please. I can't call you by your first name and not receive the same treatment." She opened a file on her desk and gave it a quick look over, "Yes, teaching is part time for you but you've shown advanced knowledge in history, specifically in Egyptian ancient history, with a very well-received casual teaching style. At the Academy of Tomorrow enjoy that sort of teaching personality." Hearing the woman had done her homework Carter gives out an amused smile, "What would be my pay and hours. I took the job because of the flexible hours. And my fields are both Egyptian and Ancient Worlds. Both are Doctorine programs," he gives the woman a polite smile. He half-expected the job offer but is still a little surprised by it. Emma let out a soft laugh and grabbed a notepad, and slid it towards Carter, "I don't like to talk numbers out loud. Odd little quirk but write your desired salary. And I can work with a flexible part-time schedule if that is what you wish for Doctorate level. But I would require special occasional special lessons for the younger students." Staring down at the piece of paper he writes down an amount then slides it back. He looks at the woman and raises an eyebrow. The paper says, "Whatever you would pay someone at the University of New York, doubled, with better benefits." IF she's going to ask for a Doctor's price...he may as well play the game. Emma smiled and slid the piece of paper into her folder, "So vague we are. It's done, we make it a point to make sure our staff are well taken care of" There is silence for a moment as Emma rises from her desk, and walks towards his side, and leans against the edge of her desk, "Before we progress however, have you heard of our school concept? I'd hate to see you accept because of the paycheck." She is now reading his mind. What she sees is many lifetimes worth of memories all folding and colliding into one another. There are scenes of a western law man with a woman with red hair, there are memories of a gangster from long ago, a knight follows that, and many more between. An old mind stirs behind Carter Hall's brown eyes. Panic hits his face as he realizes what Emma has done. Staring at her he says in a low and threatening voice, "Get out." He's rattled by her intrusion but understands it. The amount, if she's looking for it, is something good given what the school is. Carter stares up at her unknowing where she was. "You alright?" he asks looking to the blond out of curiousity. A smile spreads across Emma's face, "Quite fine, was suddenly a million miles away don't mind me. If you accept I would be glad to have you be a part of the team." She sat in the seat just next to Carters, opposite her normal spot, "The schools' premise is odd, yes. But we will treat you right and in turn you will shape the future. You don't have to decide today but if you do well, many good things are in store for your future." "What are the perks for the teacher's? Both in terms of benefits and what the teachers have access to whilst here." He asks while raising a curious eyebrow hoping the woman got enough sleep last night given her distant stares. Emma likely hasn't had a good full nights sleep in at least a month, but that was besides the point, "Full benfits package, full medal and whatnot, there is an office available for each teacher and should they choose a large dorm in a secluded portion of the building. What are you interested in?" Carter heard it all and then nods, "Access to a gym if you have one for the teacher's. Most evenings to myself. Beyond that I can see it in the paper work," a soft smile is given to the woman. He doesn't stand until after he gets a reply, "I will think this over...but you have me very interested." Emma rises as a smile spreads across her face, she is curious to hear more about this mysterious man, "Gym available to staff only, as I can clearly you are quite active in this. Take you time, mull over the numbers and call me. We will be quite eager to have you." Category:Log